1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solenoid valve used for example in controlling intake in an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to control for opening and closing a solenoid valve in dependence upon such parameters as engine temperature and engine speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A solenoid valve of the type to which the present invention appertains is opened and closed to regulate, say, the intake of an automotive vehicle. To effect such control in response to such parameters as engine temperature and speed, a control circuit module is employed for investigating signals dependent upon these parameters and for controlling the flow of current to an electromagnetic coil in the solenoid valve based upon the status of these signals. The control circuit module is accommodated in a space provided for it inside the engine room, though the location at which the control circuit module is disposed is sometimes a considerable distance from the location of the solenoid valve. This makes it difficult to install the control circuit module in the limited confines of the engine room.